


十万丨Do Tell

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万只是单方面的妄想
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 8





	十万丨Do Tell

他妈的，万丈目心想，是谁都好，可千万别是那个玩意。

优等生没有随手存图的习惯，况且手机离他两米远，他在床里头，它在床下头。他受够了游城十代在他脑子里奔跑、大笑、抽卡和比出胜利手势，但没人能替代他，万丈目试着念出一两个名字，嘴唇干裂，声音嘶哑，或想起明日香的脸，但那些虚幻影像很快就被十代的吵闹打断了。来玩呀，游城十代向他伸手，万丈目骂他滚开，外面那么冷，谁要和你玩。

一阵尿意涌上来，浑浑噩噩的男孩哆嗦两下，把自己裹成一团，被子扯过头顶，有一搭没一搭地想着荒唐的旧梦。他的额头抵靠白墙，背对着书桌，狭窄过道与休眠的电脑。门外的男孩们在吵闹，玩笑与俏皮话一个挨着一个，急匆匆地擦着门板疾驰而去。

决斗，决斗，万丈目默念。他要用正义的、光明伟岸的憧憬把那些肮脏的玩意赶出去，不能再想着游城十代的裤裆、手指或傻笑的脸。

他对他的朋友动了歪心思，虽然只有这一个早上——其实也不只是一个早上，当他对着十代拿着汤勺的手指发呆时，不过他相信自己隐藏得很完美。他是天才，是潜在犯罪者。十代也只和他握手两次，还是在决斗开始与结束时，可他却像记住了男孩的掌纹，山高水长，直到在失事破船上还念念不忘。他在冷涩海风里自慰，咒骂落井下石的丑八怪，用与尼龙绳绞成一团的破旗子擦手。那时候他眼前也出现了游城十代的幻觉，像极了走投无路的遇难者电光石火间的唯一稻草。

万丈目的手很冷，脸却很热。他不停地让左手与右手相互抚摸，轻柔地用力地，又用这双手遮住自己的眼。男孩的思春期罢了，他安慰自己，兴许不管不顾睡一觉就好了。而当手掌被脸颊熏热的时候——大约只过了五分钟，他在脑中数羊，却怎么也上不到三位数；他终于在黑暗中扯下内裤，仓促的布料摩擦使他着迷。万丈目急促地喘息，整个人陷入一种半温半冷的不适，牙齿打颤，右手却扶得稳稳当当。游城十代你这个变态，他咬牙切齿地骂，骂完又觉得不解渴，好像这平白冒出来的变态名头非得安到他本人的脑袋上才有意义。

好吧，他想。

他从不知道男人自慰会摸着自己的乳头，但现在他知道了。只是摸着还不够，他用被子、用床单轻轻摩擦乳头，用堆叠起的衣褶拨弄它。他想被舔，凡是自己能碰到的地方都想被舔，被湿润的粗糙的舌面安抚，被年轻的嘴唇吸吮。他试着舔自己的指关节，想象是十代伸手到他的嘴里搅动舌头。

指腹掠过舌根，扫过牙龈，他幻想在和他接吻，又因此感到一阵阵的干呕。幻想的可视性太强，他半眯着眼，似乎真的看到十代专心接吻的模样。那时候他的手也许会捏着他的下巴，也许会摩挲他的耳垂，或者早已摸进衣服里，逗弄乳头，按揉乳晕。指甲抵着嗓子眼刮挠，他想咳嗽，想吐，又想着这孤苦伶仃的皮肉是十代获胜时斜斜比过来的双指，是十代饱满高涨的性器，可那玩意只会更大，真要吃进来，恐怕要连咽口水的余地都没有。

他见过，他当然见过。一起洗澡的时候，最近的一次就在昨天；不过万丈目以自己家族荣誉的名义发誓，他那时绝没有任何不健康的念头，如果有就罚他给十代口交一百次。

他回想那些共同入浴的日子里见到的玩意，不知道搁在广泛人群里算是什么程度，总之是需要他张大了嘴才能完全容下的。它的颜色比他的稍微深一些，却又没到情色电影里那种令人作呕的深紫褐色。万丈目对那种东西生来就有种过敏一般的不适感，它丑陋、下流又把空气搅出一股腥膻味，好像只剩交配一种作用，可男人与男孩都极力推崇那种审美，颜色深就是身体好，就是经验丰富，深紫色的巨大蠕虫比他们脸上堆肉的淫笑还要狰狞——这都是他从黄片里看来的，别人盯着女人的豪乳、白屁股和破洞丝袜大腿，他看着男人的下垂奶、啤酒肚还有又黑又大的生殖器满脸嫌恶。

所以他几乎不看色情片，反感与人赤裸相对，也始终独自洗浴——在蓝寮的时候，在中等部的时候，只要有钱，只要他成绩够好；他喜欢大浴缸，喜欢枕着大理石台沿修指甲，红寮没配备单人洗浴间真是最大的败笔。

他想起十代看他的眼神，干干净净，比周遭的水雾还要温和。他把毛巾递给他，临转身前还冲他笑了笑。

他射精了。思绪回溯间他听见自己无意识的呻吟，来不及为此羞耻便被快感一个浪头卷进去，恍惚得好像灵魂离体。他爽得脚趾都蜷起来，大腿抽搐，游城十代从他的脑中跑走，临走前还比了个赢了的手势；他睁开眼，仍是只见那惨淡的墙皮与天花板，游城十代去哪了，他小声骂他混蛋。

万丈目终于舍得把被子掀开，光亮钻进来，暖融融的空气一哄而散。可怜的衣服早被搓到脖子下面，内裤踩到脚踝，他的身体干净，小腹平坦，手上沾着口水与精液。

没有吻痕。他大口地喘着气，把精液抹在脸上。他清醒地知道自己在发疯，也知道游城十代早跟他同屋的朋友去上课了。那个家伙竟然难得没有翘课或迟到。闻着古怪的腥膻味，万丈目盯着天花板做白日梦，给十代口交的时候要把脸埋在他的耻毛里——又比划着自己的尺寸，想着如果连着囊袋一起含进去会不会有些牵强，毕竟它看起来那么大。

被那些毛毛刮在脸上是什么感觉？他的下面没有毛，很奇怪，这么多年也没有主动探究过——他也不怎么长腿毛，总之就是体毛稀疏，但不至于病，这也是他不愿在公共浴室淋浴的原因。

被人看见又要遭闲话，万丈目先生不愧是娇生惯养小少爷，连下边的毛都刮得干干净净——也不知道是真的爱干净呢，还是有钱人就爱玩这样的情趣。

它的味道估计比精液恶劣一百倍。别人的不可以，它们要么粗短，要么细长，混着稀疏毛发，远远看来总觉得猥琐，可唯独游城十代那玩意恰到好处地不招人厌烦，比他本人长得不知道要好看多少倍。

刚刚完成一次射精的男孩捻了捻手指，平息喘动，将余下的白浊潦草涂抹在大腿里侧。垂眼瞟过自己缩回半个脑袋的阴茎，万丈目忽然反应过来，为什么他看十代的时候总觉得它很大。

他清醒不少，又趁着这股力气探身往后摸。性器贴在小腹上强打精神，顶端小孔晃晃悠悠地向外吐黏液，小腹和大腿也分别沾染一些，但很快就会被晾干，只要穿上内裤便不会被发现。

万丈目长得白，仰面卧在床榻上，再稍一夹腿，又像被侵犯时无力的抵抗。他想着十代用力顶开他的膝盖，在急喘中撕扯衣衫，把他按在床上——就像这样，万丈目一手捏起乳头，一手揉搓囊袋，无意识地发抖——就像这样，在不成形的呜咽与叫骂声中吸吮他的乳头，舔出情色十足的水声，再不轻不重地用膝盖碰碰下面。

这就要逃跑吗？他眼中朦胧，十代正歪歪头对他笑。

于是故作矜持的姿态全线崩溃，心理负担破碎一地，比那干涸的精斑更无归处。姿势不太容易，他便垫了枕头在腰后，双腿大开，仿若一具深陷情欲的洁白肉体因爱人的揉搓而泛起羞色。他从没看过这方面的影片，普通的黄片倒是看过一点，还都是被十代拽去一起看的。几个人缩在十代的下铺，用他万丈目少爷的手提电脑，听着女演员上气不接下气的浪喘，十代悄悄用膝盖碰他，他僵着脸转头，十代就冲他笑。

他知道男人与男人上床该做什么，把那玩意捅进下面，然后动，然后射精，两个人一起射或者被干的人高潮更多。他知道只靠后面高潮很难，可他就是想试试。

这个姿势太难把握，男孩目睹它一点一点硬起来，又对此感到万分的羞耻。他正要尝试用男同性恋的方式让自己达到性高潮，出于那仅剩的、少得可怜的一点点作为精英的荣耀感，他希望没人能目睹他莽撞的尝试。

可除了游城十代，还有谁会没事来敲他的门呢。

最终他翻了个身，一边咕哝着咒骂十代，下流、变态、色情狂，床里的弹簧嘣嘣嘣地响。他跪趴着，床单被他躺得没那么冷，乳头蹭上去还会觉得舒服。

手指探入后穴，痛觉在尖叫，万丈目深呼吸了三次，终于继续前行。

如果是游城十代替他做这事，他一定会一边扯着他的头发一边破口大骂。万丈目准没有修养，没有素质，至少在游城十代面前他不需要有。他在十代面前脱光也没见他有什么反应。

万丈目被痛得皱眉，可下面又硬起来，胀得又红又肿，明显很在状态。他算是明白了，让人欲罢不能的性是由欲望、幻想与痛楚组成的。可如果把游城十代算进来，等式就变得简单了：性是由游城十代和万丈目准组成的。

决斗也是。

他在这个荒谬的时候还在想着决斗，看来和游城十代也没什么太大区别。他可不想在某日与谁上床时听得对方叨叨，你刚才不该叠攻击的，你该在卡组里加张圣反，如果选择破坏爆裂女郎就好了——万丈目用力在他肩上咬一口，本大爷的决斗是你能指点的吗！

别人说你好厉害是说你好大好棒好舒服，好紧好羞好黏人，十代只会说你刚刚起手融出VtoZ真的好厉害，这运气快赶过我了。万丈目翻了个白眼，怎么我心里的游城十代也这么烦人，这么不解风情，多的是人想和本少爷上床，轮到你是你的幸运。

肠壁的软肉包裹他，新奇与耻辱交替增生。万丈目开始怨恨自己指甲留的长，并拢的两指被吞入三分之二——他本想只用一指探道，可实在是有点意犹未尽。如果这诡异的心理活动被探知到，立刻就要有万丈目准欲求不满当众自慰的传言在整个学院里炸开，人们看他像看着一只行走的飞机杯，谁都想揪着头发往他嘴里塞东西，提上裤子之后还要站在一边哂笑，这就是原蓝寮首席的味道吗，真便宜啊，自己堕落到红，竟然为了白舔男人的——

可他又当着谁的面呢，幻想中的游城十代？

万丈目用指关节轻按那处电流开关，持续的、烈火灼烧般的快感几乎把他的身子胀得四分五裂。他变成了灰烬，变成电线接头闪烁的火花，他比喷涌而出的精液更自由。

他几乎毫无怜悯地蹂躏自己，喘息夹杂着欢愉的呻吟；他几乎窥见了天堂的门槛，潮水涌着他，他便高唱圣歌。

他的脑中曾飞速闪过十代的名字，而后便被核弹爆炸渲为一片寂静的空白。

在开天辟地的史前混沌中，万丈目醒了又睡，迷迷糊糊地找回感官触觉。他摸到紧绷且潮湿的床单，睁了半只眼，耳边有粗重的、带着一两声未平哭腔的呼吸，再在脑中稍一回忆，很好，还能想起混蛋家伙的名字。

万丈目咬牙，想象着此刻在咬他的手腕或喉管。如果游城十代在他眼前，如果他也参与这场从男孩到男人的迁徙——也许现在考虑这种事有点荒唐，但是，只是做个假设的话，那么做爱是要从接吻开始吗？

光是想到接吻万丈目就感觉有点喘不上气。谁要和他接吻，他好恶心，万一他没有刷牙，万一他刚吃完东西，万一他乱舔怎么办。万丈目气他不修边幅，又恨自己不争气，偏要把这不成气候的小混蛋记挂在心上。

如果我真的对他有那种感情就好了，万丈目在混乱的脑中生出些许怅然，难以预测的青春期躁动像感冒一样来得快去的也快，下次是谁将于哪个时间造访，最好提交有确切的计划文书。不过游城十代确实也爱做这没头没尾的事，万丈目趴在床上喘气，攥着枕头把他一顿痛骂，末了还没忘扯上被子罩住受凉的后腰。

他摸见自己的脊椎，十来年里几乎都用牛奶泡着的身子自然没落下暗疤。如果十代从后面操进来，一定会咬着他脖颈后面那一小块软肉，或者咬他肩膀，吻痕沿着脊椎骨一路向下沿。他一定要让十代玩他的乳头，揉捻他不为外人见的弱点，他需要十代压在他身上，重重呼吸，重重呼吸，像用强力压制垂死蹦跳的鱼，而非只扶着腰胯扭动的、泄欲一般的情爱。

如果他真的喜欢他，也许能试试邀请他——那叫什么，告白之后水到渠成的成人礼？可万一告白不成呢，和隔壁同学做炮友这种事实在是怪，不等十代尴尬，他就先撞破了头。

他爱他吗？不爱，小少爷甚至都没尝过爱恋的滋味。没人教他怎么正确处理青春期的性萌动，就像把他丢在寄宿学校一整个学期无人问津。万丈目隐约知道自己曾被同班的男生当过性幻想对象，可那是很早之前的事情了，在认识这个麻烦家伙之前。

真是让人困扰，游城十代和这种难以言表的性冲动，麻烦的事叠在一起，吓得他只想捂着耳朵逃跑，逃开人群与游城十代，气喘吁吁，浑身发热。

十代什么时候下课，他缩着身子，脸埋在枕头里，一呼一吸尚有高潮之后的余味。他用膝盖蹭了蹭洇湿的床单，盘算着如何去除屋里的奇怪味道，而风干的泪迹使他面上僵硬，一眨眼犹能沾上那股咸涩的湿意。

他已经没有那么想被抱了。万丈目的心又慢慢硬了起来，决斗的重量逐渐超越了男孩的名字。他想起前一天的作业，工整地摊开在桌上，因为没有去上课而受到冤枉；谁能想到他竟躲在几平米的小屋里与游城十代打了一仗，事关男孩与男人的尊严。他在他的白日梦里已经成为一个完整的、非常完整的男人了。

如果人类的幻觉具有某种互通的能力，那他在上课时会不会也梦见我呢，万丈目想，那个傻子一定会被吓得当众大叫，冷汗连连，最终被叫起来罚站整个上午吧。

fin.


End file.
